License to play
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Bella est mauvaise de nature et un peu déjantée. Quand elle doit rencontrer Edward, son ex, en tant que petit ami de sa soeur de onze ans sa cadette, elle décide de récupérer son soumis. Public averti. Ah. Lemon.


**Hey ! Donc déjà BONJOUR ! **

**Pour celles quime suivent sur Fb (Fjurasik Pattinson) vous devez savoir que je publie un nouvel os. **

**Bon alors d'abord, MERCI à toutes d'être fidèles, je suis tellement heureuse. **

**Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer sauf l'histoire.**

**Cette histoire est un peu BDSM... donc évitez si vous n'aimez pas. Ca reste soft mais je ne veux choquer personne donc public averti. De plus, je ne voulais pas publier mais après reflexion... POURQUOI PAS. **

**Merci à mes relectrices vous êtes des amours. C'est le cadeau pour une amie que j'aime plus que tout, ma petite B', mon amour. Je remercie en même temps celles qui m'ont inspirée les références, elles se reconnaitront. **

**Voilà et merci à vous lectrices pour votre soutien sachez que je l'ai eut ce BAC! A moi la fac ! **

**Et vous? Bachelière? En attente du brevet? Bientot en Master ? Dites moi tout ! **

**Bonne Lecture et encore une fois public averti ! **

**License to play : The Sexual Object.**

Elle voulait me présenter son copain. Je n'étais pas d'accord.

En soit, ça ne me gênait pas. Mais j'avais une longue liste qui me prouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ca aurait pu l'être sauf qu'il avait onze ans de plus qu'elle ! Il avait le même âge que moi en passant. Comment ma petite sœur pouvait sortir avec un homme de vingt-neuf ans, c'était de la pure folie.

Oh et le point le plus important était qu'il était Edward.

_« Sa main gifla mes fesses._

_Mon dieu._

_Je me cambrai en gémissant. _

_-Tu as été une très vilaine fille, Isabella. Tu devais savoir que je ne serais pas tendre avec toi. Je déglutis fébrilement alors que je le sentis masser ma fesse avant de la gifler de nouveau. « Tu es tellement mauvaise. » Dit-il en chuchotant. « Tu ne fais rien pour plaire, je suppose que c'est ce qui fait ton charme » Je gémis de nouveau la tête contre le bureau. _

_-Je… J'entendis un bruissement dans l'air alors que sa main s'abattait de nouveau sur ma fesse. Je retins mon cri de jouissance. Il ne m'avait pas autorisé à jouir. _

_-Pas un bruit, ce soir tu es à moi. Il colla son bassin contre mes fesses nues et j'étais au paradis. Sa main sur ma fesse fraichement battue glissa sur ma colonne vertébrale avant de dégager les cheveux collants de mon cou. _

_-Bella, où sont tes limites ? Je gardais le silence. Réponds. Ordonna-t-il durement. Je frottai mes jambes, son ton dur, autoritaire me faisait me sentir toutes choses. _

_-Dans tes profondeurs Edward… Il grogna férocement, alors que j'entendis le zip de sa braguette. Un froissement plus tard, il glissa profondément en moi. Je me cambrai alors qu'il attrapait mes cheveux dans son poing droit. Sa main gauche frappa de nouveau ma fesse avant de se plaquer sur ma hanche, me maintenant sur le bureau. Il butta en moi. Encore. Encore. Et encore. _

_-Si j'entends un seul mot sortir de ta bouche, Bella, sache que je te le ferais payer. Je retenais mes cris, me tordant de plaisir, me consumant sur place mais il m'empêchait de m'enflammer. _

_-Tu ne jouiras que lorsque je te l'ordonnerais. Et je savais que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et qu'ils lui tombaient sur le visage, que son souffle était saccadé, que son bassin pénétrait le mien sans relâche, avec vigueur et presque virulence. _

_Sa respiration était de plus en plus déraillée alors que nos peaux claquaient toujours. La main sur ma hanche glissa et un de ses doigts me pénétra en me stimulant. Il se déchainait toujours alors que je me mordais les lèvres au sang. Il finit par m'ordonner de jouir en pinçant rudement mon clitoris. Je jouissais sur le magnifique bureau en bois acajou, entre ses doigts. Il hurla son plaisir quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'échouer sur moi en mordant mon épaule dans un dernier effort. _

_Il reprit sa respiration, et se leva finalement. Il baissa ma jupe, après avoir caressé mes fesses. »_

_Oui, _cet Edward-_là_. Celui qui adorait dominer, attacher les mains, bander les yeux, faire jouir avec sa bouche. Cet Edward là était avec ma petite sœur Irina.

Celui qui appréciait aussi d'être attaché, de me voir le chevaucher, d'obéir à ma voix, d'exécuter le moindre de mes désirs, d'être soumis à mon corps, cet Edward-là sortait avec ma sœur.

_Après s'être fait la grande, il voulait la petite. _

_Et si ce n'était que ça_ ! Pensai-je amèrement en entrant dans le restaurant.

Le dernier élément de la liste était le suivant. Ce mec était _à moi_. A moi. _Ma_ propriété, _ma_ possession, _mon_ bien.

Comme vous l'aurez deviné j'étais dominatrice. Si mon dernier souvenir sexuel avec Edward Cullen était une scène où il me soumettait, je n'en restais pas moins une dominatrice… qualifiée ? Réputée ? Adulée ?

Edward aussi était dominant. Il avait sa propre réputation mais lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, nous n'avions pas pu nier notre attirance. Nos corps se réclamaient, c'était physique. Nous avions donc décidé de … collaborer. Notre_ collaboration _n'avait été que plaisir, stimulations, jouissances, bestialité. Le meilleur contrat que j'avais eu.

J'avais accepté d'être sa soumise s'il se prêtait à être le mien. Notre relation était égalitaire à ce propos. Nous étions tous les deux aussi « ancien » dans ce monde, pas de raisons qu'un ait plus _le droit de s'amuser _que l'autre.

Ce souvenir sur le bureau de son appartement était notre dernier ébat.

Ensuite Edward avait préféré prendre une soumise stable. Notre relation s'était donc stoppée.

Maintenant, il avait décidé de sortir avec ma sœur. Ma tendre et petite sœur de dix-huit ans. Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'Irina était tout ce qu'il y a de plus coincé ? Elle était pleine de principes et rougissait à la simple évocation d'un _fouet_. Et Edward, _mon_ Edward, était son petit copain officiel ? Laissez-moi rire !

Elle voulait me le présenter en tant que « petit copain officiel », elle s'était bien évidemment excusée de sortir avec lui. Mais j'avais tout balayé d'un simple constat…

Edward s'amusait… grand bien lui fasse !

Sauf que d'après leur petit numéro du couple parfait, il n'était plus entrain de _seulement_ s'amuser. Et ça me tapait sur les nerfs !

J'étais la rédactrice en chef du magasin de mode le plus vendu au monde, nom de dieu ! On ne pouvait pas se permettre de me mettre hors de moi. Ni _Hors Jeu_. Je n'étais jamais hors jeu, j'étais toujours celle qui pouvait s'amuser et _jouer_.

-Bella ! Tu es là ! S'exclama la voix nasillarde de ma petite et ô combien prude sœur. Alors que mon décolleté était plus que plongeant, elle arborait un col montant. Sans parler de ses cheveux plaqués en un chignon difforme, ses sourcils non-épilés, et son jean des années cinquante.

Elle ne faisait définitivement pas honneur à **mon** statut de _femme la mieux habillée de New-York_.

Je lui claquai un baiser sur la joue.

-Irina ! Pourquoi, croyais-tu que j'allais esquiver ? Je fronçai les sourcils, outrée.

Autant dire que mon esprit pensait quelque chose qui se rapprochait plus à « _Tu m'as volée mon soumis, garce ! _»

Mais comment voulez-vous dire ça à deux yeux d'un marron transparent et à une mine aussi innocente ? Je n'en étais pas capable, personnellement.

-Bof, tu sais cette situation est un peu bizarre, ton ex-copain qui devient le mien… notre différence d'âge… Je l'interrompis en posant mes coudes sur la table et en m'approchant d'elle.

-En parlant de ça… es-tu sure de toi ? Demandai-je. _Réponds non, Irina_. Je penchai la tête alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

-Oui Bella, j'en suis sure, je l'aime. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui… Je me retenais de pouffer de rire. La blague !

Edward faire sa vie avec une gamine qui ne sait même pas faire une pipe les mains attachées ? Jamais de la vie, _même pas en rêve érotique d'ailleurs_ ! Le serveur nous servit nos apéritifs, je portai le verre de champagne à ma bouche.

-Je veux me donner à lui… Je recrachai presque ce que je buvais.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas encore… Elle rougit. _Pincez-moi, je rêve_. J'écarquillai les yeux, il avait tenu sans baise ? _Ce n'était peut-être pas le même Edward… _Pensai-je ironiquement en me souvenant de ses mains attachées au dessus de lui, alors qu'il me léchait l'intimité avec délectation. Je retins un gémissement. _Waw, il faisait chaud d'un coup._

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Rien ? Même mouvement de sa part. Pas même un touche-pipi ? Elle rougit d'avantage si se fut possible en secouant la tête. Hé bah dis-donc ! M'esclaffai-je.

-Ne ris pas Bell', tu sais très bien que j'ai énormément de mal à me donner.

-Ouai mais là faut se réveiller. Je me moquai d'elle. Il a au moins mis sa langue dans ta bouche ? Elle baissa la tête. _Coincée_. J'aurais dû me rassurer que ma petite sœur soit aussi responsable et prenne soin de ses fréquentations et qu'elle attendit le bon avant de franchir le pas. Mais là, sérieusement !

Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans mes questions, j'entendis une voix, ô combien connue.

Il se baissa et embrassa la joue de ma sœur. J'avais envie de me bidonner tellement cette vue m'amusa.

-J'espère que c'est de ma langue que tu parles… On venait de perdre Irina, il me semble même qu'elle fut outrée par la phrase que venait de prononcer Edward.

De mon côté, je riais silencieusement, il se tourna vers moi, le regard brulant. Je me souvins de ses émeraudes qui m'avait ordonnée de m'agenouiller, de le prendre dans ma bouche, de le gouter jusque le mener dans les tréfonds du plaisir.

Il capta et comprit mon regard. Je lui souris docilement.

-Edward… Dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par les souvenirs.

-Bella… Dit-il en se penchant vers moi. Son odeur me percuta et innocemment et en tout bien tout honneur, je laissai sortir le petit gémissement qui montait en moi. Seul lui l'entendit et je jurais que ses dents effleurèrent ma peau avant que ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue. Ravi de te revoir, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Edward était un homme charismatique, il avait cette présence qui étouffait le reste. Une prestance qui imposait un respect sans limites. Il avait l'allure d'un homme de contrôle, de prise de décisions.

Il avait tout l'air d'un dominant.

_Sauf quand il te suppliait de le faire se glisser en toi, en t'implorant avec des « _Maitresse _»._

Je frissonnai de nouveau au souvenir.

Il se releva et prit place à côté de ma sœur, passant son bras sur sa chaise. Un venin particulier s'insinua en moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et se défièrent. _Comme avant une bonne partie de jambes en l'air_.

Irina trépignait d'impatience. _Pauvre petite_.

-Bon, je sais que vous vous connaissez. J'arquai un sourcil, « connaître » c'était peu dire. Mais je voulais que tout soit clair, Edward et moi, c'est une base solide. Là, un sourire totalement ironique s'installa, je jetai un regard perplexe à Edward qui semblait amusé par le discours de ma sœur. Je veux que tu acceptes cela Bella. Peu importe ce qu'il y a eu avec lui par le passé… J'haussai les sourcils vers elle, lui prouvant l'intérêt que je portais à son discours. Mais désormais, lui et moi sommes _amoureux_.

Edward fronça les sourcils, c'est bien ce que je me disais, aucun amour n'était ressenti par Edward Cullen. Il était comme moi : Assez _puissant pour désirer, acquérir, profiter, changer_.

Je laissai un petit rire m'échapper, cette fois-y ce ne fut pas intentionnel. Irina me regarda, perplexe. J'ouvrais les yeux.

-Oh non, je t'en prie, continue. Elle faillit reprendre mais au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit, la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. _Dieu soit loué._

-Désolée, je dois prendre l'appel, je vous laisse, je vais passer aux toilettes ensuite. J'hochai la tête et elle prit congé.

Edward et moi nous regardions sans mot dire.

-Combien de fois l'as-tu trompée ? Honnêtement ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

Il me regarda et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage angulaire. Il sembla réfléchir un petit moment.

-Y-a-t-il honnêtement un nombre ? Dit-il dans un sourire. Sa voix avait des accents sexuels. Je jurerais devant Dieu que cela était possible. Mon intimité se réveilla presque instantanément.

-Même pas de touche-pipi ? Il soupira défaitiste.

-Moi qui m'attendais à retrouver la lionne qui était dans sa sœur… Il me regarda par delà ses cils. _Je fonds. _Ma culotte avec.

- Quoi que je l'espérais un peu plus docile. Dit-il calmement, en dessinant de son long et tentant index le contour de sa coupe de champagne. Je ne m'attardais pas plus sur le charme sexuel qui ressortait de cette action.

-Et finalement ? Dis-je en remettant ma coiffure parfaite en place et en me redressant.

-Ce n'est qu'une prude, coincée qui n'a jamais vu la couleur d'un vibromasseur. Mes yeux se voilèrent aux souvenirs du canard noir qu'il avait utilisé sur moi, un jour où j'étais sa soumise.

Je lui lançai un regard équivoque qu'il comprit instantanément.

-Un très bon souvenir, tu as été particulièrement _obéissante_, ce soir-là. Je souris en affrontant son regard de braise.

-Je suis une bonne soumise, _Edward_. Je souris en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Je l'ai été, comme toi, pendant longtemps. Mais la domination… Je gémissais. Mmh, la domination c'est tellement plus… _excitant_. Je me mordais la lèvre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche et je sortis ma langue. Je posai mon index sur elle et le faisait légèrement glisser. Il se repositionna sur la chaise. Aurais-je réveillé _la légende_ de monsieur Cullen ?

-Tu dépasses les bornes de la civilité, Bella. Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, je me penchai en avant sur la table, lui offrant mon décolleté. Ses yeux dévièrent un instant… Une microseconde…

-Et tu sais quoi, Edward ? Il arqua un sourcil. Ca ne fait que commencer.

Et je savais que c'était gagné. Edward me regarda mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Irina se glissa de nouveau à ses côtés.

Elle noua son bras autour de sa taille, alors que je me redressai. Il se redressa aussi. Dans notre échange intime, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés.

-Alors, dit Irina dans un sourire, de quoi vous parliez ?

Edward se racla la gorge.

-De vieux souvenirs…

-De simples civilités… Rajoutai-je en faisant une moue rassurante. Elle sourit et se lança dans un nouveau discours de principes et d'égalité entre l'homme et la femme. Je l'écoutais distraitement alors que je me positionnai de trois quart, je portais le verre à ma bouche en passant en premier lieu ma langue sur le verre. Edward attrapa le sien en grognant presque et le vida d'une traite.

Je souris et interrompis ma sœur.

-On a compris Irina, respect, égalité… Mais et le sexe dans tout ça ? Edward me regarda amusé de voir mon application à mettre mal à l'aise Irina.

Elle me regarde, outrée. Encore une fois.

-Ce n'est pas un mot interdit, les gens couchent ensembles, tu es une grande fille maintenant, elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Il va falloir qu'il mette sa saucisse dans ta mayonnaise. Edward rit à gorge déployée alors qu'Irina était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Mon_ soumis ! Cria la dominante, morte de jalousie en moi.

Il embrassa doucement sa joue alors que je serrais le bord de table.

-C'est une blague, Irina…

Ses yeux se voilèrent avant qu'elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus dure.

-H.i.l.a.r.a.n.t. Je lui souriais.

-C'est bon Irina, Edward et moi, on se connait _très_ bien. Dis-je en le regardant. Ce n'est pas comme si ça nous gênait. Irina reprit un peu son calme.

-Il est clair, dit Edward en regardant le menu, qu'on connait _presque_ tout l'un de l'autre. Il releva ses yeux, m'offrant un sourire coquin.

Je lui souris en échange avant de faire naviguer ma main entre lui et moi.

-Tu vois no stress ! Tu manges quoi ? Dis-je alors que les frites et le double steak m'attiraient.

-Une salade, je suis nouée.. Mes yeux s'allumèrent, Edward me donna un petit coup de pied mais je l'ignorais.

-Nouée ? Les bras ? Il laissa échapper un rire. J'adore les bras personnellement…

-Oh oui, elle aime ça. Dit Edward avant d'ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction. Apparemment ça lui avait échappé. Irina nous regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Je … hum… Il toussa. Je vais prendre les haricots verts avec le saumon.

-Personnellement, ce sera frites-double steack.

-Je vais commander. Dit Irina en se levant. Edward me regarda directement.

-As-tu décidé de prendre un quelconque plaisir à faire ça Bella ? Dit-il et son accent british ressortit.

Hum, cet accent qui m'avait murmuré des injures et des vulgarités à l'oreille. Je relevais les yeux, alors qu'il me servait de nouveau un verre de champagne.

-Edward… Je prendrais du plaisir… lorsque ta langue se retrouvera de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi. Mon sourcil s'arqua, son visage se détendit alors qu'il me regardait.

-Insatiable. Si c'est ça…

-Tutut, après ce repas tu quitteras ma sœur Edward ou elle te quittera, _je_ n'ai pas encore décidé. Puis tu auras pour ordre de venir me voir et tu reprendras ton rôle de soumis une dernière fois. Edward haussa les sourcils. Son côté dominant refaisait surface.

-Si je refuse ? J'ouvrai un bouton de plus de mon chemisier, désormais on voyait nettement le soutien-gorge.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis. Je souris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes seins et je le vis humidifier ses lèvres.

-A propos de quoi ? Dit Irina en s'installant de nouveau.

-Sur son aptitude à me séduire. Edward parla avec une note de cynisme. La bouche d'Irina s'ouvrit alors que je riais. Je montai mon pied sur le mollet d'Edward.

-Haha ! Tu es toujours aussi marrant. Irina ne se dérida pas. Voyons, c'est une blague ! M'exlamai-je. Elle me regarda et finit par se détendre.

-Nous serrons servis dans une dizaine de minutes. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on soit là. J'aurais juré que ses yeux étaient humides. Je plaquai un regard bienveillant sur elle, alors que mon pied remontait toujours. Edward avala difficilement sa salive, avant de faire de même.

-Nous aussi. Dit-il en réponse.

Je souris alors que mon pied le caressait le long de son mollet. Il soupirait alors qu'Irina reprenait son discours, elle avait commencé à évoquer leur relation et la stabilité qui en ressortait. Selon elle, c'était comme un conte de fée. Elle était heureuse et avait trouvé son prince charmant.

_Avait-elle dans l'optique de faire parler les animaux pour qu'ils lui lavent sa chambre ? Blanche-Irina. _

-A-t-il décidé de te faire visiter sa chambre ? Irina me regarda confuse alors qu'Edward se reculait, laissant le serveur positionner son assiette.

-Oui, bien sur… Rougit-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas…

-Non, j'ai bien compris cela, Irina. M'agaçai-je. Non, sa _vraie_ chambre.

_Tu sais celle avec tous les fouets et autres objets tout aussi fantastique. Celle que je connais par cœur, le doux souvenir du flogger rouge. _Je frissonnai de nouveau.

Irina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête avec tes insinuations que je ne comprends pas !

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, dis-je doucement à ma sœur. Dans ce cas-là tu as au moins rencontré _sa paume_ ? Edward recracha presque les haricots qu'il mangeait.

-Paume qui ? Demanda Irina, en remerciant le serveur. Pour ma part, je ne daignai même pas le regarder.

-Le piano, un mauvais jeu de mots avec des amis. Etais-ce la seule excuse qui lui était venue ? Je souris doucement alors qu'Irina acquiesçait buvant les paroles d'Edward_. Idiote_.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il décrocha, eut un petit entretien avec ses collaborateurs avant de raccrocher.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais je vais devoir écourter ce déjeuner. Il me regarda. _C'était fort agréable_. Rajouta-t-il. Je vis qu'il enfila son long manteau avant de se lever.

_Des choses à cacher ?_ Pensai-je narquoisement. Il sortit son porte feuille et me tendit sa carte bleue.

-Paie pour moi, je dois passer à ton bureau dans la semaine, de toutes les manières. J'haussai les épaules et j'attrapai sa carte.

Irina sembla choquée qu'il me la tende à moi. C'est vrai que c'était étrange.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et finit par disparaitre.

Irina avait crié lorsqu'il était partit, selon elle, sa conduite était inacceptable, on ne « plantait » pas sa copine en plein diner officiel !

_Mais oui et ce n'est surement pas parce qu'il m'a tendue sa carte bleue à moi et non à toi._

J'avais écourté le déjeuner, prétextant une réunion importante. J'avais rejoint mes bureaux et avait travaillé sur la mise en page de nouveaux articles.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Dit la voix de Tanya, ma secrétaire.

-Oui ?

-Un certain Edward Cullen a pris le dernier rendez-vous de votre journée demain.

J'hochai la tête en souriant. La première fois que j'avais vu Edward, j'avais ressenti des picotements dans le bas de mon dos, mon ventre s'était serré, mes seins pointaient. Encore aujourd'hui mon corps le réclamait. Que pouvais-je faire ? Sinon céder à mes pulsions ?

Il ne faut pas croire que j'oubliais ma sœur… Je pensais à elle et à ses rêves qui partaient en fumée. Elle y croyait tellement. Mais Edward n'était pas un homme pour elle.

C'était donc sans aucun remord que j'avais de nouveau succombé.

J'avais succombé. J'avais cédé, j'avais senti, j'avais aimé.

J'avais même adoré, j'aurais pu me prosterner à ses pieds et lui demander de me prendre à même le sol partout où il voudrait, quand il voudrait.

Il était tellement _doué_.

Mais je m'étais retenue et je l'avais invité dans mon bureau. Dans ce restaurant, je suis sure qu'il aurait pu me rendre toute chose si je lui avais demandé mais je lui avais laissé le choix. Je n'étais pas la seule fautive… N'est-ce pas ?

De toutes les manières, tout était à cause de mes nombreux fantasmes.

J'en avais des tonnes ! Et il était celui qui avait accepté de les réaliser. J'avais une liste… qui n'avait pas de fin. Je le voulais de toutes les manières qui soient, de toutes les façons, dans tous les sens. Et ça faisait énormément de possibilités tout cela.

J'étais plus qu'impatiente de le voir apparaitre ici demain, à mon service, pour mes soins, pour me donner ce que je voulais ardemment. Je dirais, il m'obéirait. Il n'émettrait aucune objection, il serait à moi.

La journée passa, Irina m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Je pensais avec ironie qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien qu'elle puisse faire pour m'empêcher de retrouver Edward. Après tout, il était clair que _même s'il se réconciliait avec elle, il était toujours à moi_. Je l'avais écoutée le définir de milliers d'adjectifs tous plus innommables les uns que les autres et je m'en fichai car Edward et moi vivions une relation hors du commun. Lui et moi n'y pouvions rien, elle non plus.C'était le fin mot de l'histoire et voilà tout.

Le lendemain, mes rendez-vous défilèrent. Finalement, il fut dix-huit heures. Je pianotai à vive allure sur mon ordinateur. Tanya entra et annonça l'entrée d'Edward. J'avais positionné sa carte bleue en face de moi, à l'extrémité du bureau, juste en face de lui. Il s'avança alors que je quittai ce que je faisais pour le darder d'un regard pénétrant. Il entra, son costume le rendant totalement tentant.

Il était d'une beauté sauvage, brute.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient et son sourire en coin m'alluma.

-Bella.

-Edward. Il se positionna face au bureau.

Mes sens s'éveillèrent. C'était _juste_ un bureau. Pas moins qu'un bureau. C'était facile de le déplacer, et de me plaquer contre lui, de me frotter contre lui. De le sentir à nouveau.

Il baissa la tête, ramassa la carte et la plaça à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume. Il releva ses yeux verts vers moi et il mordit doucement sa lèvre.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir. J'haussai les épaules.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans ta carte bleue… Comment aurais-tu fait pour offrir des réconciliations à ma sœur. Il sourit.

-Bella, je suis un homme de contrôle.

-Je vois ça.

-Mais j'ai hâte de m'insinuer durement en toi alors que ta sœur, ma petite amie officielle nous prépare le thé dans la pièce à côté.

Je frissonnais à l'image. Lui et moi contre un mur alors que ma sœur nous parlait de sa journée. Il serait dur et bestial car il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps. Je serais silencieuse et en feu, car il m'aura allumée.

C'était donc ça, le droit de jouer. Si j'avais bien compris, nous repartions pour un nouveau style de vie… J'hochai la tête. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Notre relation reprenait mais nous faisions en sorte de l'épicer par la présence de ma sœur. J'avais chaud rien que de penser à tout ce que nous pourrions faire.

-Autre chose, _Maitresse_ ? Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Je retins un gémissement, j'adorais entendre ce mot rouler sur sa langue. Il acceptait donc de plier face à moi. Je souris, fière, orgueilleuse. Edward Cullen se soumettait à moi.

-Veille à ce que la porte soit fermée. Dis-je d'une voix froide.

_Oh oui, je le voulais en moi_.

Il se retourna docilement et veilla à ce que la porte soit fermée.

-En dessous du bureau. Ses yeux s'allumèrent alors qu'il essayait de se baisser. Arrête-toi. Avant, enlève ta chemise. Il fit ce que je dis. Pendant ce temps, je me déshabillai le buste. Donne ta chemise. Il me la tendit. Je l'enfilais en enlevant ma jupe. Je laissais les pans ouverts. Il se baissa. Où vas-tu ? Il orienta son regard vers le dessous du bureau. Je ne t'ai pas _réitéré_ d'ordre. Assied-toi. Si nous _discutions_. Il s'assit face à moi, alors que je déchaussai mes pieds. Automatiquement, je posais mon pied sur son sexe gonflé. Il bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Regarde-moi. Grondai-je. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Tout le déjeuner d'hier, j'ai voulu faire ça. Je frottai mon pied contre lui alors qu'il respirait difficilement, se contenant.

Notre échange était silencieux, alors que nos corps criaient l'union.

-Que voulez-vous maitresse ? Il me darda d'un regard évocateur, il voulait que l'on fasse vite. Il n'en était pas question. Je voulais profiter de cette petite entrevue. Il ne devait rester que nous dans l'immeuble.

-Je veux… Hum, qu'est-ce que je veux. En premier lieu, je veux ta langue partout sur moi, gémis-je en intimant une légère pression sur son entrejambe. Il grogna. Ensuite, dis-je en relevant ma main droite vers mon sein, je veux que tu malaxes et que tu lèches, pinces, suces chacun de mes seins. Je plongeai mon regard dans le siens en touchant mes deux seins. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, cherchant l'air. Votre bouche serait-elle sèche M. Cullen ? Lui demandai-je en pinçant un de mes tétons. Je gémis en relevant le buste, avant de refermer les pans de sa chemise.

-Votre suc lui manque, maitresse. Il dit ça d'une voix égale et je sentis mon bassin se relever légèrement, avide de sentir sa langue en moi, me caressant, me cajolant, me faisant jouir.

-Mmh. Cela semble tentant mais… Je frappais ma main sur le bureau alors que mon pied le touchait de nouveau. Vous devrez attendre avant pour vous rafraichir, je n'ai pas totalement fini de vous décrire ce que je veux que vous me fassiez. Nos yeux se connectèrent de nouveau, et nous contenions les bêtes en nous. Je suis si humide, mon corps attend avec impatience de vous recevoir monsieur Cullen, j'attends de vous entendre claquer en moi. Je ne veux que ça.

Il grogna et je sentis son bassin se lever à la rencontre de mon pied. Je sentis une vibration sous ce dernier. Je basculai la tête en arrière, attrapant mes cheveux.

-Oh, je ne me lasse pas de vous sentir vous incruster _bestialement_ en moi.

Je le voulais au maximum, au paroxysme.

-Vous pouvez répondre à mes attentes ? Dis-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui. Son sourire coquin apparut, oh mon dieu, ça allait être magnifique. Un de ces sourcils se leva en guise de défi.

-Oh que oui. Répondit-il simplement.

J'hochai la tête.

-Vous pouvez vous glisser sous le bureau. Il sourit et me regarda avant de passer sa tête sous le bureau, il posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Je reculai légèrement la tête, le temps d'apercevoir ses mèches cuivrées. J'écartai légèrement les jambes, alors qu'il logeait sa tête entre elles-deux. Son doigt tira sur ma culotte qui céda. Il glissa un doigt en moi, avant de le ressortir et de le porter à ses lèvres.

-Tu as exactement deux secondes pour mettre ta langue en moi. Ordonnai-je, implacablement. Sa langue glissa en moi, alors que je basculai la tête en arrière, il lapa, aspira, finit par mordre pour de nouveau aspirer. Aucun homme n'était aussi doué avec sa langue que lui. Ses mains épousaient mes seins, les stimulant, alors que je n'étais que marre de gémissements, de bruitages, de tortillements.

Il finit par me faire jouir férocement, en mordant à pleine dents mon clitoris. J'hurlai ma jouissance, alors qu'il me regardait fièrement.

-Porte-moi et pose-moi sur le bureau. Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise, pour me poser sur le bureau, il attendit ensuite mes instructions.

-Deuxième tiroir, entre mes jambes. Il attrapa le préservatif dans le second compartiment et se logea entre mes jambes. Baisse ton pantalon. Il enleva de nouveau l'attache de son vêtement qui s'échoua au sol. Il me regarda alors que j'arrachai le préservatif avec mes dents et le déroulai sur lui. Il grogna en sentant mes doigts sur sa longueur.

-Maintenant, baise-moi. Il grogna et me pénétra. Il me souleva avec tellement de passion qu'une de mes mains attrapa son épaule, ma tête basculant en avant. Comme plus tôt, je vis le film du plaisir se dessiner. Des frissons se répandirent en moi, la tête me tourna. J'entendais dans mon oreille sa respiration presque gémissante alors qu'il mordillait le lobe sensible de mon oreille. Il grogna, me dit des insanités, des choses très vulgaires alors que je lui demandais de continuer toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

Je lui demandais d'être méchant, d'être violent, d'être bestial, de me faire jouir encore et encore. Je le voulais toujours plus fort, de manière presque destructrice. Je voulais que son corps s'imprime dans le mien, qu'il soit forgé à l'intérieur du mien, notre emboitement ne me suffisant plus.

Je le voulais, je le voulais tellement que je ressentais à peine le frottement du bois sur mes fesses nues, j'entendis à peine les choses se brisaient au sol. Je ne voyais que nos deux intimités s'imbriquer, son torse fouetter le mien, son bassin imprimer une cadence rythmée mais désordonnée à notre jouissance, nos corps se soulageant mutuellement. Et ce qui devait arriver se produisit, je me resserrais autour de lui, griffant ses épaules, terrassée par un orgasme des plus virulents. Il mordit ma peau_. Comme avant_.

_Putain oui ! _

Il jouit à son tour, en criant presque. Je remerciais les murs insonorisés et l'absence de vitres.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule avant d'embrasser mon cou. Je soupirais.

-Je crois que tu avais manqué à mon corps. Dis-je doucement.

-Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'on va avoir tout le temps de rattraper tout cela. Demain, je te veux en infirmière vêtue seulement de la blouse, dans mon lit à dix-neuf heures. Irina doit venir vers vingt heures, J'ai hâte de te savoir attacher dans mon lit alors qu'elle boit le thé au salon.

-Je serais soumise ? Demandai-je alors qu'il me gardait dans ses bras.

-Tout dépendra à quel point tu mérites le flogger. Je gémis contre ses cheveux, mes jambes toujours fermement entourées autour de lui.

-On pourra utiliser de nouveaux jouets ? Demandai-je en me frottant à lui.

-Si tu n'es pas trop mauvaise. Il mordit mon sein et je me cambrai.

A _moi_, _ma_ propriété, _mon_ bien, _mon_ centre, _mon_ besoin, mon _soumis_.

**The End.**

**Laissez vos impressions avant de partir.**

**On se retrouve bientot pour la mise à jour de mes fictions! Bonne vacances, F'. **


End file.
